Nice to Meet You
by Shie79
Summary: Mereka hanyalah separuh putus asa untuk mengejar keterbatasan di sampingmu, kurang pendidikan dan berhati keras. Mereka kemiskinan EQ; pasti semua itu bisa berubah. LenMiku. Warn : group bullying, Robot!Len


Nice to Meet You

.

"Musim itu semuanya ada lima, ya."

"Begitulah."

"Musim apa yang lebih disukai Hatsune- _chan_?"

"Musim semi, aku selalu menantikannya."

"Seperti apa rasanya musim semi? Aku belum pernah melaluinya."

"Hidup yang baru. Aku ingin ceria seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan bangkit dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menantikannya juga! Aku ingin kita bernyanyi bersama merayakan kebahagiaan yang baru."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll.**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Ditulis berdasarkan keinginan.**

 **Note : Pernah ada rencana untuk menggurat kisah dengan motif semacam ini dengan pair LenMiku. Seperti inilah jadinya.**

 **Warning : group bullying, Robot!Len; OOC untuk karakter si Len.**

 **Mereka hanyalah separuh putus asa untuk mengejar keterbatasan di sampingmu, kurang pendidikan dan berhati keras. Mereka kemiskinan EQ; pasti semua itu bisa berubah.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sebelumnya, kelas musik hanyalah bagian dari jiwanya hingga sang pembimbing bisa memercayai dirinya sebagai orang istimewa dibanding yang lainnya.

Miku tidak berniat merebut. Itu wajar terjadi sesuai keadilan, karena ia bersikeras untuk menata lantunan vokal secara dinamis, menarik lirik-lirik kata itu menggerakkan bibirnya, lalu mencetak semua itu dalam jiwanya.

Banyak yang harus dikatakannya dari _mic_ mati ini, yang lebih penting dari bentuk latihan manapun. Setidaknya akhir-akhir ini.

Padahal _chorus_ yang sedang dimainkannya tidak sedang menggunakan helaan nada tinggi yang akan membuat mereka berpura-pura menyemangatinya.

Mereka, sebagian orang dari klub musik, yang menghimpun seperti pergolakan bakteri pasif untuk memperkeruh hatinya.

Mereka berkunjung bukan untuk dirinya, masih berkerumun di bangku itu. Tetap lima orang, dua orang menyetorkan mata untuknya ketika ia masih melambungkan lirik yang menjadi hak cipta seorang penyanyi.

Miku tidak bisa bertahan seperti membendung sejumlah pertanyaannya mengenai perilaku mereka, untuk tetap mengurai beberapa baris kalimat berbeda yang belum disentuhnya.

Dari bisikan itu, mereka ingin mengamati perilakunya.

Jadi ia membuat seolah lirik itu sudah dibereskan, melepas rangkulan tangannya pada _mic_ yang tidak menggaungkan suaranya, lalu meraih tasnya di bangku lain.

Seperti dugaannya, mata mereka mengekor sosoknya yang berlangsung ke pintu.

.

* * *

.

Udara yang mengepul di depan wajahnya tidak bisa berubah jika mulutnya saja yang mengembus karbondioksida hanya karena kakinya terasa berat akibat terjebak di antara hamparan es.

Bersama dengan buku favorit yang dirangkulnya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan dirinya menuju jalan yang sudah digaruk dari selimut es ala kadarnya.

Salah satu yang disesalinya selain kesendirian tanpa sebab mengakar sepanjang pulang sekolah, kenapa taman orang-orang mati harus dilaluinya tanpa pernah menemukan jalan selain itu?

Salju mengubur gundukan-gundukan itu lebih lembut dibanding melihatnya dari dekat. Rangkaian pagar melebihi tinggi siapapun yang berujung seperti tombak berulang kali tetap menggilirkan objek yang sama; seorang penziarah seusia anak SMP berlutut di samping makam, kurang dari pertengahan—di sana.

Seolah banyak yang harus dikatakannya pada tanah itu.

.

* * *

.

Miku masih mengulum beberapa perilaku tersembunyi mereka yang dianggapnya dalam mode membisu. Sekarang sindiran-sindiran mengenai kualitas suaranya itu meletup-letup dengan mental menciutnya dalam naungan mendung di musim dingin.

Kakinya tidak cukup menghabisi jalan berair ini, bahkan jika ia perlu berpura-pura menakuti dirinya dengan kawasan pemakaman itu.

Semua gejala yang dilaluinya tetap dalam corak kelam itu sendiri adalah tanpa perubahan. Angin dingin yang menyerang wajahnya sekalipun tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa apapun.

Dan lagi, anak SMP itu tetap di sana.

Ia sudah berniat tidak akan mengubah gerakan cepatnya menjadi berlari.

Kepala pirang di bawah tetesan gerimis salju kecil tidak sedang menekur sesuai tujuannya lagi.

Kepala itu mengekor pergerakannya.

Ia tersentak untuk sensasi dingin dari mata seorang anak yang disetorkan tepat pada matanya.

.

* * *

.

Semua orang meraih apa yang merekainginkan untuk bel persediaan jam senggang.

Miku berniat menghampiri orang-orang yang dikenalnya baik—meski terkadang mereka tidak selalu menemaninya—dan bernostalgia seperti yang ia tahu akan terjadi lagi di meja kantin. Tapi buku-buku terhampar menyesak meja kelas.

Buku lagu sedikit terjulur di perut meja, jadi ia menyambarnya.

Miku hanya menyeretkan deret halaman buku lagu itu secara reflek, dengan tarikan kecil bibirnya mengenai sejarah kasat mata—perjalanannya terhadap dunia vokal yang bahkan hanya dikenang oleh memorinya sendiri.

Alih-alih karya _copy_ partitur di salah satu halaman dijejali huruf besar.

 _Suara tikus, menyingkirlah_.

Tingkah mereka tersalur hingga jelas baginya terhadap apa yang dipendamnya selama ini mengenai mereka.

Bahkan ia baru tahu; kelas tidak sepenuhnya kosong.

"Sebaiknya begitu." Perempuan dari salah satu mereka yang mengekor, mengangkat dagu ketika melintas di depan.

.

* * *

.

Seorang penziarah itu tidak hanya menoleh saja.

Dia justru beranjak dengan langkah lebar seolah sudah menemukan seseorang lain di luar kawasan pemakaman itu.

Yang hanya bersusah payah di jalan itu sendiri adalah Miku.

Ia terkesiap ketika orang itu melambaikan tangan dengan kerja kerasnya untuk menggapai gerbang.

Jenjang kakinya sudah bertindak sejak orang aneh itu memerhatikannya di kejauhan—jauh sebelum ia melewati kawasan pemakaman.

Miku tidak bisa mempertanyakan orang itu dalam benaknya sekarang; siapa, dan apa yang perlu dilakukannya selain ini.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Ia benci dengan jalur yang mengkilat bersama air es yang tidak bisa surut. Kekhawatirannya terhadap jalanan dan kondisi 'tertekan' yang mungkin dialami orang itu (karena dia selalu pergi ke pemakaman dan itu menjadi sebuah masalah).

Berbelok ke kanan, dia tetap menyeru dengan lengkingan yang tak berubah. Hasratnya tidak bermain-main untuk cepat menubruk pintu, menguncinya, lalu mencari jalur lain jika pergi ke sekolah.

Rambut kucirnya terlepas dari dekapan syal, merunut terjangan angin yang sudah menyayat wajahnya sejak ia berlari. Kenapa orang itu tetap teguh berlari di belakangnya dan mungkin dia hanya mengenang seseorang yang mirip di dalam tanah—kuburan itu?

"Wah, ternyata benar! Itu Hatsune- _chan_!"

Miku mendadak mengedar ulang untuk satu keajaiban dengan segera; pagar sebuah rumah yang terbuka atau seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Tapi semua rumah tidak menyambut musim salju dan tak ada seorang pun yang membuang waktunya di pinggir jalan.

Degup jantungnya seperti ingin meledak dari tubuhnya, Miku merasa mengecil dengan panggilan orang itu yang menggunakan namanya. Ia berdecak ketika kakinya terpeleset, lalu kecelakaan itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan tenaga untuk meneruskan tujuannya; rumah yang akan digapainya ada di antara deret rumah ini.

"Hatsune- _chan_ ~."

Dia menang.

Kaki kanannya mendadak pegal karena terpeleset yang agak abstrak itu, Miku turun—berjongkok.

"Itu memang Hatsune- _chan_!" Dia seperti melompat ketika muncul di pinggir kirinya.

 _Tidak sopan_ , ia melirik orang itu; benar-benar anak usia SMP yang semula hanya perkiraannya, berambut pirang, belitan syal kotak-kotak, jaket merah marun dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku penggemar suaramu dan lagu-lagu _cover_ mu di internet!" Berjongkok di sisinya. "Dari dulu aku curiga kalau gadis berkucir yang selalu sendirian di jalan itu adalah idolaku."

Miku terkesima, seperti larutan kelam yang ditawarkan musim ini dan kelompok yang membencinya diam-diam melemparnya sebuah harapan; seseorang yang—bahkan—mencarinya.

Dia meraih tangannya yang memijat kaki kanannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Mengikat tangan dengan bersalaman, yang sama-sama tidak membubuhi sarung tangan.

Ada yang aneh dari tangan anak ini.

Struktur jemari yang keras, kulit yang seperti karet.

Ia berdetak—kaget.

"Kau bukan manusia?" Aksen lirih, Miku memijat tangan itu ala kadarnya.

Tapi dia mengangguk tanpa beban.

"Aku hanya robot yang berkeliaran."

 _Hatsune-chan_ , mungkin tidak masalah untuk seorang robot.

.

* * *

.

Hanya dari komputer lipatnya di atas meja, Miku memastikan jika koleksi video yang diunggahnya memiliki tambahan _views_ atau bentuk kefanatikan—jika bisa—dari orang yang bertemu dengannya tadi.

Sedikit yang berubah, dari views, karena lagu yang dinyanyikannya tidak begitu populer.

Hanya tentang; betapa dinginnya orang-orang ketika mereka tidak menyukai sesuatu. Berusaha melukai sesuatu, bahkan untuk apa?

"Hatsune- _chan_!" Lengkingan yang didengarnya terasa lebih dekat.

Miku hanya perlu memusatkan kepalanya pada jendela kamarnya.

Dia tidak repot membuka sayap jendela dari bawah meski sedikit tampungan es menyiram kepalanya.

"Ternyata kita tetangga!"

"Eh?"

"Kau jarang membuka gordennya!" Menunjuk tepat ke arahnya.

Tak ada yang menarik dengan jendela yang menceritakan pinggiran rumah orang lain, dan suasana musim dingin tidak membuat jiwanya bersemangat, jadi jendela itu malah seperti menumpuk dengan salju.

"Aku membukanya untuk mengelap kaca bagian dalam yang basah gara-gara salju."

Koneksi yang cukup jelek sedari tadi, Miku menyingkirkan laptopnya menjauhi jendela.

"Aku tidak menyangka; ternyata kita tetangga!"

Ada yang aneh dari label tetangga itu.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kali ini, ya? Kalaupun aku tidak membuka gorden, mungkin aku bisa menemuimu di halaman rumah."

Dia mengedar pada langit dengan lengkungan bibir yang tidak pudar seperti saat orang itu berhasil menangkapnya tadi. "Aku pindah ke rumah yang tidak terpakai ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Aku di sini tinggal sendirian, lho."

"Hanya sendirian?" Ia ingin menambahkan nama dari pertanyaan itu. "Eh, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Kagamine Len." Dia baru menyembulkan kepalanya keluar setelah menyangga jendela itu dengan satu lengannya sedari tadi. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, ya." Separuh bergumam.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi, 'kan?"

.

* * *

.

Banyak yang tidak dipahaminya jauh setelah jendela itu ditutup. Robot itu seperti sedikit mengalami kerusakan dengan kalimat yang terulangi itu. Atau mungkin itu semacam kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk robot yang terpasang sistem 'hati' di dalamnya?

Tapi sistem hati itu nampaknya berlebihan ketika dia—dengan sukarela—berjalan bersamanya untuk ke sekolah.

Miku tidak membutuhkan itu terlebih sepatu boot yang repot dengan es membuat orang di sisinya ikut menunggu.

"Padahal aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Kagamine- _kun_ , kau terlalu baik."

Dia mengenakan jaket yang sama seperti kemarin. "Aku ingin tahu sekolahmu, dengan begitu kita bisa terus bertemu. Aku ingin melihatmu bernyanyi secara langsung di depanku."

Jalanan—permukaan tanah terbumbui es, ia mengeluh mengenai kehati-hatian. "Kau tidak boleh masuk kelas, lho."

"Lakukan saja di tempat lain." Dia mendahului, lengannya dialiri antusias seperti langkahnya. "Saat ada waktu senggang."

Ia ingin bertanya lebih tentang cara Len memerhatikan suara atau video yang baru diunggahnya; dia tipe orang yang akan meninggalkan komentar atau hanya akan menambah angka _views_ saja.

Ruang lingkup kelam dari salju selalu bisa meresonansikan hatinya.

Ketika Len menyeretkan kepalanya pada tempat pemakaman yang tepat dipinggir mereka, ia tertengadah menuju langit abu-abu di atas mereka yang tertidur.

"Salju menutupi kuburan-kuburan itu. Aku ingin musim cepat berganti." Nada tidak suka, dia separuh murung. "Musim itu semuanya ada lima, ya."

"Begitulah." Miku membalas wajah yang memerhatikannya.

"Musim apa yang lebih disukai Hatsune- _chan_?"

Dia seolah hendak mengabulkan sebuah jalan keluar yang diam-diam diharapkannya dari sebuah musim yang berganti.

"Musim semi, aku selalu menantikannya."

"Seperti apa rasanya musim semi?" Langkahnya nyaris tidak seimbang karena wajahnya yang terus menagih sesuatu bukannya memerhatikan gundukan es. "Aku belum pernah melaluinya."

Ia tersenyum pada kenangan yang dimilikinya, merasa lebih mengetahuinya.

"Hidup yang baru. Aku ingin ceria seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan bangkit dengan cara yang berbeda."

Bangkit dengan cara lain, atau benar-benar bangkit hingga bisa terbebas.

Dari orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan mimpinya.

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menantikannya juga! Aku ingin kita bernyanyi bersama merayakan kebahagiaan yang baru." Len berbinar, dan senyuman itu seperti sebuah keyakinan bagi Miku.

Ia mengangguk pasti, meski tidak begitu menancapkannya dalam hatinya.

Awal musim semi tidak begitu membahagiakan tahun lalu, karena kesedihan di musim dingin—tentang keluarganya yang memutuskan untuk pindah rumah—masih mengerubungi kepalanya. Namun ketika ia menemukan seraup bunga yang membuka kelopaknya di pekarangan rumahnya, Miku menyadari bahwa beban es yang masih terselip pada kelopak itu suatu hari nanti akan musnah.

Akan ada jalan di mana sesuatu itu akan bangkit. Semacam, korban yang bangkit.

Tempat pemakaman itu sudah terlewati, banyak yang ingin digalinya mengenai Len yang terikat dengan tempat itu.

.

* * *

.

Miku terlambat beberapa menit untuk berkumpul dengan mereka—teman-temannya—di kantin.

Orang-orang yang berhamburan di lorong berbaur dengan kebingungan beserta bekal di pangkuannya. Ia tidak mau menyiakan pemberhentiannya dengan mencari mereka—berpikir salah satunya berkeliaran di sini.

Seseorang seperti ingin bertarung dengan bahunya, tidak seperti tubrukan; lebih mirip dengan dorongan. Ia sudah menyingkir untuk membiarkan orang itu memakan jalannya. Alih-alih itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang baru saja membuka kebenciannya secara fisik.

Mereka tersenyum miring secara serempak.

Tinju dalam dirinya bertubi-tubi dan gerah tidak jelas pada kepalanya.

"Pergilah." Gadis yang menubruknya seperti menikmati senyuman jahat itu.

Jeda beberapa detik di antara mereka, alur yang tak lama, mereka bertolak arah seperti tersapu angin.

"Hatsune- _chan_ ~." Seseorang membelah lorong dengan lengan yang berkibar lebih tinggi dari kepala siapapun.

"Aku tidak tahu kelas Hatsune- _chan_." Dia menahan pergerakan bibirnya yang gemas. "Syukurlah, aku bertemu denganmu di sini."

Hanya orang ini yang mau bersusah payah bertemu dengannya.

"Hatsune- _chan_ , kenapa muram?"

.

* * *

.

Dia menariknya keluar dari bangunan sekolah secara diam-diam hanya demi menggapai dipan di lapangan kosong—tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau tidak bahagia bertemu denganku, ya?" Len menengoknya ketika separuh membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak, kok." Ia cepat-cepat menyingkap tutup kotak nasinya. "Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku." _Saat seorang teman saja harus kukejar._

"Tapi, aku merasa; kali ini kau berbeda."

Miku mereguk napas, terasa berat baginya untuk terbuka. "Ada sekelompok orang yang membenciku."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka tidak menyukai kelebihanku. Itu wajar tapi tidak perlu ada ancaman supaya aku berhenti bernyanyi."

Sayuran dipermainkan sendok dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Perilaku mereka nyata tapi ia masih tidak memiliki cara.

Ketika Miku melirik reaksi orang di sisinya, dia tersenyum miris.

"Mereka hanyalah separuh putus asa untuk mengejar keterbatasan di sampingmu, kurang pendidikan dan berhati keras. Mereka kemiskinan EQ; pasti semua itu bisa berubah."

Miku terbengong untuk kalimat bagus yang mengalir dalam sekejap itu. Tapi setelah ia mengenang bahwa yang berbicara dengannya bukan manusia seutuhnya—bahkan tidak bisa menyamai seberapa pun canggihnya-, hal itu mungkin wajar karena mereka dilengkapi sistem tertentu.

Gumpalan nasi yang diraih mulutnya sebelum akhirnya ia dapat tersenyum dalam kunyahannya. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Aku mendapat kalimat itu dari dua orang yang berbicara di jalanan. Lalu aku mengambilnya. Tidak kusangka aku akan mengucapkannya padamu." Menengadah antusias, tubuhnya tidak benar-benar bisa diam seolah menyalakan ayunan dari bangku ini.

 _Tapi kapan mereka bisa berubah_ , ia melebur pertanyaan itu dalam kunyahannya, tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjawabnya. Miku menaruh kepercayaan pada musim yang bermekaran, saat di sanalah ia benar-benar dituntut untuk berubah.

Menghadapi atau menghindari.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Dia merogoh saku—di antara mereka.

Miku tidak begitu penasaran, namun cukup menantinya.

"Aku suka sabun ini!" Mengacungkan seperti menunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa dengan anak ini?_ Miku menekuni kotak nasinya, dua bundar wortel ditampung sendoknya.

"Wanginya cukup menyengat meski aku tidak membuka bungkusnya." Len menempel padanya untuk berbagi. "Ciumlah."

Sabun itu menghalangi mulutnya yang masih berinteraksi dengan makanan. Ia menghirup ala kadar aroma itu dan mengiyakan tentang wangi yang spesial menurut orang ini.

"Lihatlah, ada nama Hatsune di bawahnya." Sabun itu banyak menampilkan kelopak bunga Sakura dan latar langit hijau. Perisa yang ditunjuk Len juga cukup mencolok.

"Aku tidak menyangka; ada sabun seperti ini di pasar swalayan."

"Robot bisa mandi, ya."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku membelinya karena suka aromanya." Dia menarik sabun itu untuk dirinya dalam genggaman. "Karena aku punya satu di rumah, jadi ini untukmu saja."

Len menyerobot ketika tangan kanannya tidak sedang melayangkan sendok.

"Yakin? Ini sabun kesayanganmu, 'kan?"

"Sabun Hatsune harus dipakai oleh orang yang bernama Hatsune juga."

Ia tidak begitu memerlukannya, tapi keramahan yang dipatri dari kepala yang lebih rendah darinya ini selalu berisi keyakinan.

"Yah, haha, terima kasih."

Dia mengangguk ketika Miku akan kembali pada makanan dipangkuannya.

"Aku lupa berbagi. Kau mau?" Sayuran yang belum menyerupai sisa.

"Aku tidak bisa makan."

"Bagaimana caranya supaya kau tetap 'aktif'?"

"Tidur atau mengisi ulang diriku melalui aliran listrik, mungkin."

Tiba-tiba ia merasa berbicara dengan boneka yang sudah memendam hafalan frase, kalimat-kalimat yang sudah dirancang dan ia yang terlihat sudah mengetahui jawaban itu sejak awal. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sebuah boneka berjalan bisa terikat dengan suatu tempat dan menekurinya seperti sudah akrab?

"Oh ya, aku selalu melihatmu di tempat pemakaman. Apa hubunganmu dengan tempat itu?"

Len seperti terbangun setelah tertekuk.

"Kalau ingin tahu, sepulang dari sekolahmu, kita ke sana."

.

* * *

.

Mereka menyusuri celah kecil di antara banyak gundukan yang tersebar lalu titik yang membuat Len berhenti malah berada di tengah gundukan lainnya.

"Ini makam siapa?"

"Saudaraku; Kagamine Rin." Dia menutup kelopak mata.

Itu agak aneh untuk robot, tapi bisa saja saudaranya hanyalah manusia biasa. Miku turun berjongkok, berseberangan dengan Len.

"Dia lahir sebelum aku ada. Katanya dia dibuat untuk mendampingi Tuan yang tersisihkan dari kehidupan masyarakat."

Kakinya yang berjinjit mendadak tidak bisa diam. "Tersisihkan, kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena dia lebih senang berinteraksi dengan berbagai penemuannya."

Model makam yang tak berbeda dari kebanyakan yang ada di sini, alih-alih Len ikut menelusur tubuh makam itu dari matanya.

"Dia tersambar petir ketika berada di atas atap rumah. Selintas itu seperti cerita konyol tapi Tuan bilang dia itu periang dan bergerak lincah."

"Lincah yang sudah keterlaluan, ya."

Meski menyapa penjelasan itu dengan dekihan yang tidak dinikmati hatinya, Len tetap muram.

"Sebagian dari dirinya ada pada diriku." Membeberkan telapak tangan menyentuh dada. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia tersambar petir—tapi dia mewariskan pikiran dan hati padaku."

Sistem hati yang membuatnya bisa berbaur dengan manusia, bukan sekedar pembantu.

"Tuanmu hebat, ya, menciptakan robot dengan inovasi baru." Miku melipat lengan di atas lutut, tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan orang itu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia tidak menyukaiku." Terpuruk yang hanya dialami oleh robot di depannya tercipta dengan gestur merangkul kedua lutut.

"Mungkin dia bermaksud membuat 'Rin kedua' dengan alasannya memasukkan pikiran dan hati Rin."

Jika Len diciptakan untuk menjadi sosok yang baru, maka hati dan pikiran pun harus baru—serangkaian itu hanya membentuk otak-.

"Tapi bagian otak yang mengemas memori dalam diri Rin sudah rusak. Jadi aku merasa menjadi baru, tapi hatinya tidak baru."

Miku tidak serius mengemas materi Biologi mengenai struktur otak manusia (ia membandingkannya secara imajiner; antara otak manusia dan robot). Ia bingung, namun tidak menggalinya lebih dalam.

"Seperti apa hatinya yang tidak baru itu?"

"Pasti terdengar aneh; aku mencintai Tuanku." Len sedikit mengerling ketika menengadah.

"Mungkin itu hanya cinta seorang anak…." Banyak istilah, banyak makna, mengenai cinta yang tidak harus berarti sesuatu yang menggegerkan.

"Dalam bahasamu, itu seperti cintamu pada seorang murid laki-laki di kelasmu." Pelanggaran terhadap hukum yang dianut manusia, dia berpaling dengan rona yang masih dapat ditangkap Miku.

"Mungkin karena itulah dia mengusirku, bahkan dia tetap teguh dengan egoisnya ketika aku tetap terlantar di teras rumahnya."

Itu diskriminasi.

Dalam taburan remah bola salju, sekarang wujud yang masih menghindar—wajahnya—itu tampak seperti dirindukan oleh langit—yang juga—muram.

Bencana kecil dalam hidupnya dengan diskriminasi itu dalam tingkatan tangga yang pasti tidak bisa serupa jika robot ini memiliki perasaan sedih.

"Orang yang menguburkan robot Rin adalah Tuannya?"

"Bukan." Lalu menggeleng. "Aku mencurinya di gudang belakang saat masih tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Dia sudah cukup menjejalkan isi kepalaku dengan kisah kehidupan Rin dan dirinya sekaligus foto-foto mereka. Jadi aku sudah mengenal sosok Rin, lalu menguburnya di sini."

Miku mengharap lelaki yang tampak normal di depannya untuk berdiri seperti sebongkah sinar ketika menguak di ujung.

"Aku ini, saudara kembar yang jahat, ya."

Ia tidak suka sebongkah cahaya-nya layu karena masa lalu.

Menyampaikan harapannya dari tangan yang terulur—merebut perhatian kepala yang tetap tertekuk itu. "Kagamine- _kun_ tidak jahat, kok. Sudah kubilang; aku berterima kasih padamu yang mau menemaniku."

Rambut yang berbahan sama—ia meraba rambutnya sendiri-, mempertebal usapannya.

"Itu 'kan hanya cerita di balik punggungmu. Sekarang kau punya orang yang menyukaimu—di depanmu ini."

Ia berhasil; membuat kepala itu mau menengoknya lagi. Len masih sepucat saat dia bercerita, setidaknya senyuman itu tidak berubah.

"Panggil aku Len saja." Miku menarik tangannya saat dia bangkit. "Aku juga suka Hatsune- _chan_ , kok."

Simpati di antara mereka, pertemanan kali ini tidak hanya memuntahkan nostalgia. Ia bisa mengetahui suatu hal, dan tahu—apa yang harus dirindukanya dari seorang teman.

Mereka yang menganggap keberadaanmu penting.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menggemari seseorang dari hobinya? Apa kau selalu menonton videoku di internet?" Miku hanya terkesan dengan perkembangan robot hingga ke akarnya, terlebih jika robot yang semula agak menyimpang bisa berbelok pada jalan yang dibenarkan.

Senyumannya memudar sambil menarik ponsel dari saku dalam jaketnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini internetku mengalami masalah. Dia bertanya, 'apakah Anda robot?'"

Layar ponsel itu belum menyulap dirinya pada halaman situs, tapi ia tertawa ringan mengetahui letak kebodohan itu—Len yang tidak bisa mengoperasikan pertanyaan itu.

Ponsel direbut. "Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku 'kan bukan robot."

"Huh, tidak adil. Kenapa harus ada pertanyaan itu untuk robot, sih?"

"Mana kutahu."

.

* * *

.

Setelah sensasi di pemakaman, selanjutnya Len dapat tersenyum pada latar yang berbeda.

Miku membawa ponsel untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Ia mengabadikan—tidak sekedar mematut untuk cipratan sekejap sinar ponsel, namun video tak berjudul tentang cara Len mengumpulkan es masih dihimpun ponselnya—sebagian yang benar-benar tak jelas; dihapus-.

Sebelum terlelap pada nuansa gelap di kamarnya, ponselnya menceritakan beberapa kejadian—kebersamaan mereka juga sebagai satu-satunya sinar di depan Miku.

Musim yang sebentar lagi akan berganti, seharusnya kebahagiaan lain muncul di sana. Ia ingin bersikeras mendapatkannya, dengan orang yang diharapkannya sekarang.

Ia tidak akan menganggap Len sebagai benda. Mungkin lebih cocok sebagai jalur.

.

* * *

.

Inilah salah satu penyebab; Miku membutuhkan kebebasan sekarang juga.

Salju mulai mencair, hawa dingin yang melemah, tapi ia belum menemui matahari yang akan menusuk matanya.

Matahari—simbol keceriaan.

Ketika serumpun bunga perpisahan untuk kuburan Rin dirangkul lengannya, kelompok bakteri itu—ternyata—mengekornya hingga menuju daerah pemakaman dan itu bukan bel yang baik untuk melarikan diri jika mereka masih menyesaki gerbang.

Bunga perpisahan sudah hancur sejak mereka menggemborkan keadilan.

"Usaha kami tetap sia-sia!"

"Guru musik selalu melihatmu! Tiba-tiba saja kami merasa ditiadakan!"

Miku belum membalas apapun, bahkan semua frase terkunci saat bertemu dengan wajah mereka. Bakteri pemberi kode yang menyeretkan kebencian, ia tidak bisa memahami; apa yang merekainginkan.

Selain menghancurkan orang lain.

"Jangan melihat kami dengan tampang minta belas kasihan seperti itu!"

"Kami tidak kasihan padamu!"

Hanya saja kekecewaaan yang membendung matanya tidak bisa membelalak lebih lama lagi.

Matanya pedih, seperti jiwanya.

Empat dibanding satu bahkan tidak menyiratkan keajaiban apapun. Luka fisik, serangan telak yang menghabisi pendiriannya.

Kenapa hanya menyanyi saja ia harus mendapat rintangan yang berat dari pihak luar? Apa itu tidak sebanding dengan berbagai peraturan menyanyi dan napas yang selama ini dibentuknya?

"Mereka hanyalah separuh putus asa untuk mengejar keterbatasan di sampingmu, kurang pendidikan dan berhati keras. Mereka kemiskinan EQ; pasti semua itu bisa berubah."

Ia mencari kalimat yang digaungkan itu dari kepalanya. Mereka melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya.

"Hatsune- _chan_ melupakan kalimatku!"

Seharusnya Miku tidak begitu gelisah dengan obor permulaan yang akan memanggang mereka. Setidaknya, orang itu menepati janjinya untuk berkunjung ke pemakaman ini bersamanya.

Dia punya gestur pahlawan yang baik dari caranya menantang mereka dengan kilatan mata maupun tubuh tegaknya.

"Eh, ada bocah."

"Kau, satu-satunya pria dikumpulan itu." Menuduh dengan telunjuk. "Bergabung dengan perempuan dan menindas seorang perempuan, dasar banci!"

"Banci?" Pria itu bergerak ke luar gerbang. "Aku mendamping mereka dan tidak menindas Hatsune- _san_!"

"Jadi kau malah menonton?" Len menerima cara orang itu menghadap. "Kau diam saja seperti banci?!"

Terkadang, Miku membenci sikap kepahlawanan.

Karena seorang pahlawan akan teraniaya oleh bencana seorang korban yang—bahkan—tidak punya hubungannya dengan kasus ini.

"Hentikan, itu hanya anak SMP!" Kali ini ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan air matanya. Dan perkelahian yang ditakutinya akan serupa dengan bentakan mereka sedari tadi.

Orang itu memang seperti banci dengan kepalan yang melayang tanpa memandang usia.

"Jangan pergi sebelum diizinkan." Tiga orang mengepungnya.

"Kita belum selesai, Pengecut!"

Miku mengatur napas seperti mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia hanya ingin menghentikan adegan di belakangnya.

Satu pukulan untuk pipi perempuan manis yang lebih banyak membentaknya.

"Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini?!"

"Awas, dia berbahaya!"

Menyikut—yang mulanya tidak jelas—pada dada seseorang yang selalu tersenyum miring.

"Kulitmu keras! Kau ini sebenarnya apa?!"

Ia meneriakkan nama Len yang kesulitan melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman orang itu.

Seorang perempuan yang belum mendapat balasan membunyikan alarm itu dari tendangan pada tungkai kakinya. Ia membalas dengan perlakuan yang sama sebelum mereka—yang teraniaya—sudah bangkit untuk menyerangnya yang mulai berlari.

Salah satu mimpi lainnya selain musim semi itu tumbang ke aspal. Jalanan ini diekori truk yang akan melewati mereka dalam beberapa detik.

Ia berteriak.

.

* * *

.

Mimpi yang terbangun dari pingsannya seperti cerita kebohongan. Bahkan yang diteriakinya begitu samar meski ia selalu berusaha keras untuk mengetahuinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Miku mengucapkan selamat pagi pada seseorang yang keluar dari pintu kelas sekaligus pada musim 'awal kuncup bunga' yang terbentang di deretan jendela. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bunga kecil yang berpijak pada pohon botak yang tumbuh sebelum musim semi benar-benar tiba.

Mereka berempat lagi, orang-orang yang membuatnya berdetak, alih-alih tidak menyalur kebencian lagi seperti yang ia kira akan dihadapinya lagi. Menyapa selamat pagi dengan aura yang berbeda, lalu keluar kelas tanpa embel permusuhan apapun. Miku tidak percaya dengan perubahan ini.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

.

* * *

.

Ada adegan yang dilewatkannya setelah ia terlanjur roboh dengan yang diteriakinya.

Yang diteriakinya; Len yang terjatuh berhadapan dengan truk.

Sinar matahari berulang kali silih berganti pada pepohonan pinggiran yang mengangkasa dengan tahapan dedaunan. Ia terus memercayai pemikiran positifnya bahwa Len akan terus berada di sana; di tempat pertama kali ia melihatnya, namun bukan dengan makna bahwa orang itu persis seperti mereka yang sejak lama berada di bawah tanah.

Setidaknya, untuk hari ini.

Miku terus memompa dirinya, dengan tenaga berlarinya sekaligus kepercayaan yang—bahkan—persis seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kaki kanannya terpeleset, tapi itu tidak lebih menggetarkan dibanding ketika muka gerbang makam itu hanya perlu dilalui dengan menyeberangi jalan.

Sekarang, angan itu terasa seperti permohonan.

Ia melalui berbagai pelarian dengan asumsi; bahwa Len harus berada di sini, apapun yang dilakukannya. Mengitar, tempat ini terlalu luas untuk terus membuatnya berkeliling, dan sudah dipastikan jika tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya di sini.

Apa yang membuat wajah mereka tampak seperti membawa kedamaian baginya?

Miku kembali ke awal permulaan masuk gerbang, saat bunga kuning itu diinjak—tak meninggalkan bekas apapun sekarang-, ia masih mengingat tempat terjatuhnya.

Tidakkah ia mau lebih membuka akalnya bahwa bunga yang terjatuh itu tak seberapa dibanding mengenang Len yang terjatuh tanpa mengetahui kelanjutan kisahnya? Tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah untuk menemui sosok itu secepatnya.

Tempat sampah dalam variasi tiga warna, seperti rambu lalu lintas, tidak menyertakan sebuah kotak kardus yang mengatup seperti atap rumah.

Ia tidak berniat mencari tahu dari jiwanya yang tetap terlarut kebingungan sekaligus dingin menyelinap pada jaketnya, mungkin sampah itu tidak muat atau bahan dari kardus bekas minuman itu bukanlah bagian dari ketiga jenis sampah itu.

Ketika tangannya terulur untuk sayap kardus itu, Miku berdebar-debar.

Alih-alih, bahan itu adalah sosok yang dicarinya sepanjang pelarian—ia berteriak saat pertama menemukan kepalanya. Dia terkulai, tubuhnya seperti dilipat untuk muat ke dalam sana.

Menyerukan nama yang tidak akan didengar pemiliknya lagi.

Badannya terpecah—remuk, organ-organ itu berbahan besi, warna-warna listrik, dan sel-sel penghubung lainnya yang terpisah, sisanya puing yang berceceran pada alas kardus.

Hanya sebagian badan ini, dengan kedua tangan yang bahkan tidak akan mendatangkan apapun.

Mungkin dia akan meraih jalan selanjutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke aspal, Miku mendesak kepala itu masuk pada kardus dengan tenaga kemarahannya, ala kadarnya, namun hanya air yang tetap meruntuhkan wajahnya meski ia bisa mengobarkan rasa sakit dan kemarahan sekaligus.

Hanya pahlawan bodoh yang mengingkari janjinya. Musim semi yang sebenarnya sudah mewadahi bagian dari negaranya, tapi waktu yang dinantinya itu merusak bagian dari hidupnya—lagi, untuk musim semi tahun ini.

Tangisan bersuara yang memendam wajahnya pada atap kardus, keajaiban mana pun tidak akan berkunjung untuk sebuah tubuh yang mungkin bisa didaur ulang, tapi bagaimana jika saat perkelahian itu—kepalanya terantuk sesuatu dan programnya tergeser? Ia tidak melihat keseluruhan dari perkelahian itu—kebencian Miku jadi membumbung tinggi terhadap mereka sekarang.

Musim semi tahun ini masih bercerita tentang kesedihannya, yang merupakan penyebab dari musim sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Musim dingin jadi ikon kesedihan mungkin karena suasananya, ya. Padahal orang kek kita yang awam ingin merasakan 'indahnya' musim dingin.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Kau muncul di saat kupikir rasanya sulit 'mendirikan' diri sendiri ketika tatapan mereka yang membenci seperti tembakan peluru yang mematahkan semangat. Aku suka kalimatmu yang mengerdilkan mereka semua, meski pada akhirnya; kita harus melawannya. Terima kasih untuk segala harapan baru, kau yang menjadi penggemarku, dan hari-hari senggang selama kau mengisi waktuku. Aku menyimpan dirimu dalam pikiranku, sebagai orang yang meneriakkan namaku dan wajah periang yang_ _—_ _kukira akan_ _—_ _tahan lama seperti tubuhmu, yang terus bisa melanjutkan hidup meski yang paling kubutuhkan hanyalah ingatanmu tentangku._

 _Senang bertemu denganmu juga._


End file.
